What it Takes to Be Great
by Myumigirlisdeviant
Summary: Alfred is Kidnapped by a witch. *better description in story*


**Title:** **This is what it takes to be great**

**Summary:** Alfred and his friends are attacked. Alfred is taken hostage by an evil witch. The others make plans on getting him back from her. The friends face are faced with different task and challenges that are made for each character. Alfred is faced with his own task and challenges that the witch throws at him. As each of Alfred's friends completes a task, Alfred gets put to more taxing work. Will the Friends make it in enough time to save their sassy, spunky friend?

**Setting:** In an Alternate universe (Magic Universe)

**Characters:** Ivan(Russia), Alfred(Alfie)(Fredka)(America), Arthur(Iggy)(England), Mathew(Mat)(Canada), Francis(France),Ludwig(Luddy)(Germany), Feliciano(Feli)(Italy), Gilbert(Gil)(Prussia), Gilbird(Prussia little birdy companion)

**Rating: Rated M: ****(NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF ****18****)** (I know you're going to read this anyway... read at you own risk you little snot nosed brats! Kidding I love you! I love all my beautiful fans and reviewers and them anons! There might be yaoi and if you don't fancy that kind of stuff well you shouldn't have read this story then.)

_**Disclaimer:**_** Don't sue me! I have no money... I am a mooch, anyway this story is on . why do I even need to use one of these...Heck the only thing i own is the plots and the OC's I create to help this story come along. Oh I also own my crazy imagination with its sick little thoughts and if weird little fetishes...like boys in skirts... yummy...or maybe boys in Lolita maid outfits.**

**Warning:** Cussing, Cursing, Magic, Monsters, and Demons, (Again not for Children), Terrible writing, OOCness, Like all the magical Creatures Like the witch... :I Not much thought put in the characters to be honest) Blood, Gore (Oh there will be lot of blood and gore oh so much), Bashing of My Friends in author's note.

**Chapter 1:** **The Fight Begins**

Alfred threw a punch at Ivan after dodging one Ivan and threw at him. Ivan ducked and aimed a strike at his gut. Alfred leapt back and kicked forward planting a solid hit with his foot on Ivan's face. Ivan flew back into a surrounding wall, his body slumped slightly. Alfred landed a few feet away. Ivan chuckled slightly and spat out some blood.

"You are getting better Fredka." Ivan told him standing up and popping his neck. "This was fun but I'm sorry but I have to cut this fight a little short. I was only buying time you see." Alfred spat at him and pulled out his own guns.

"I'm sorry also, have to end this soon, you see a hero like me can't be stuck fighting a prick like you!" Alfred shouted back and fired a few rounds at Ivan. The big Russian dodged the bullets and ran toward Alfred with speed that seemed impossible for a guy his size. Ivan tackled glomped Alfred and held him. "Ivan let go!" Alfred struggled slightly to get away from the Russian. Ivan chuckled and let him go.

"You are such a baby Fredka, how about you man up a bit." Ivan chuckled and patted Alfred's back. Alfred stuck his tongue out at him and gave him the finger. "You shouldn't do that Fredka. A witch might snatch you up and turn you into her domestic slave." Alfred laughed obnoxiously. Ivan rolled his eyes and picked up his pipe and coat. "Your laugh is annoying when it is forced out, very obnoxious." Ivan stated more than asking. Alfred huffed and picked up his weapons and cloak.

Alfred muttered under his breath. "Hurry up big guy I want to get home to our friends." Ivan chuckled slightly and nodded and started to walk towards the trail leading out of the forest. "Dude, so not cool, don't just walk away from me!" Alfred yelled at Ivan chasing after him and tripping over a few tree vines growing out of the earth. Ivan just plugged his ears and started to hum loudly. Alfred grumbled at him and cussed at him loudly. While the two were having a merry time someone from afar was watching, calculating and planning. Ivan turned around slightly to look over his shoulder feeling that he and Alfred where being watched. As soon as he did the feeling went away, he shrugged and turned back to Alfred.

-B-E-G-R-E-A-T-

Gilbert and Gilbird where sitting on top of the roof the house watching the sun set. He listened to the noise coming from inside and the ones coming from the surrounding area. Arthur and Francis where playing chess inside enjoying the pleasant quiet that filled the room quite nicely, Mathew and Feliciano were in the kitchen cooking food for everyone holding a small conversation with each other. Ludwig was up in the office working on some paper work. Everything was at peace and all serene almost unreal, until the door was kicked in and a severely beaten Ivan was leaning in the doorway bleeding all over the floor. Francis stood up quickly knocking over his chair and rushed over to the tall man.

"What the hell happened to you?" Francis asked Ivan standing next to him.

"Ivan, where is my little brother?" Arthur asked the Russian walking up to him slow, "where the bloody hell is my little brother?" Arthur searched Ivan's face and only found disparities on the man's face. "Ivan, tell me what happened to my little brother, or so help me I will gut you like a pig!" Arthur yelled at Ivan his anger and fear showing not only on his face and his words but his tone of voice also. Ivan flinched slightly and looked away from Arthur.

"Some lady, some crazy lady came at me and Alfred when we were walking out of the clearing of the forest to come back here. She was cackling and her hands where glowing purple and red. Her eyes had so much bloodlust in them. She attacked Fredka first but I got in the way to protect him. She screamed at me then shot at me so many times until I couldn't me anymore. She grabbed Alfred who was trying to move my paralyzed body. Alfred tried to attack her but then some sort of tentacles came out of nowhere and restrained him from hurting her." Ivan gasped not realizing he has not taken a single breath the entire time. He clutched his chest in slight pain. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"You said a Lady with Tentacles?" Arthur asked. Ivan nodded slightly and opened his mouth to speak but hunched over and started to gag. "Ivan what's wrong?" Ivan continued to gag and hunched over and blood started to spurt between his fingers. Ludwig came down the stairs looking slightly upset.

"What is with all of the noise? I am trying to work..." Ludwig was about to continue if he had not seen Ivan kneeling on the floor coughing up blood and gagging on it. "What the hell happened?" Ludwig nearly shouted out in surprise. Ivan looked up is surprise before coughing rather harshly. Ivan covered his mouth and coughed again in more pain then he was before. Francis took a step closer to the Russian and put his hand on Ivan's back.

"I think you should rest, I will call a doctor to get you checked, we will see about our missing friend after we take care of you. I have a feeling that the witch will probably send some sort of message. I also have a feeling I know who this witch is." Francis told the rest of them. "Anyway we can't go on a wild goose chase without any leads now can we?" Francis laughed out patting Arthur on his back a little too hard. "Don't you think so?" Arthur looked at the English man with disdain.

"Bloody frog, and stop touching me." Arthur glared at the French man punching him in his jaw rather hard.

"Oh don't be like that you angry little brit." Francis yelled at Arthur angrily. "That's why your cooking suffers! You're always upset! Why do you think I have Feli, Mattie, of Alfie cook?" Arthur stepped on Francis foot and punched him in the jaw a second time.

"My cooking is not terrible! You just don't have a good sense of taste you bloody frog!" Arthur yelled at Francis. Ivan watched with a mild disinterest seeing this fight a million times already, made his way towards the upstairs to go to his room to lay down for a bit. Ludwig grabbed his shoulder and stopped hm.

"Ivan, what happened after you finished your training with Alfred?" Ludwig asked Ivan. Ivan looked at him with an unreadable face and looked at Ludwig who had frowned. "I have a feeling I will not like the answer.

"A witch that is what happened and I failed to protect a friend. I was too weak." Ivan told Ludwig looking down solemnly. Ivan started to head back up the stairs. Ludwig opened his mouth to tell Ivan it wasn't his fault, but Feliciano stopped him and shook his head.

"Ludwig, I don't think giving Ivan any words of comfort will help, especially when he gets like this. I think it's best to leave him be for right now. He'll come around when he is feeling slightly better." Feli told Ludwig smiling softly. I am pretty sure what Francis said is right on. The witch will leave a message to use gloating about her achievement and how she was able to do, and when that does happen, Francis and or Arthur can trace it using their magic. Oh, and I have a pretty good idea myself who took Alfie." Ludwig raised his eyebrow at Feli.

"Who would that be?" Ludwig asked the curiosity showing in his voice. Feli smiled and motioned for Ludwig to follow him to the kitchen. Ludwig obliged and followed Feli to the kitchen. "So who do you think it is?"

"Do you remember that girl Alfred met in High school?" Feli asked Ludwig, who nodded yes, "well after she confessed her undying love to Alfie who denied her because he only thought of her as a sister. She had become increasingly obsessed with him. She had three diaries of hair photos and other items that where or things Alfred touched or belonged to. She even started to stalk him. It didn't help that Alfred happened to be top of his potions and spells class and the top of his self-defense class, nor did it help that he was an athlete himself. After some time Alfred filed a restraining order on her. She had to transfer schools and was never heard from again." Ludwig stared at Feli in surprise.

"How do you know all of this?" Ludwig asked Feli in surprise.

"Well, I was really close friends with Alfred in high school and I still am. He had a huge interest in Italian culture and language. He was also fascinated by the history, He was also taking a few Italian Culture magic classes we both happened to have the same class period and my older twin brother Lovino had become rivals of some sort in self-defense class and Alfie's older brother Arthur got mad at Lovino for hurting Alfred in a fight and what not. Oh and I think a friend of mine had a crush on Alfred also. I think it was José or whatever. Or is was someone else...Well whatever, Alfred told me what the police told him, of course none of this made it public cause Alfred didn't want any of that attention." Feli finished up. "Any questions, oh I almost forgot the girl who was obsessed to Alfred happened to be a Witch, I forget her name though." Ludwig looked at Feli in surprise at the information he knew. He knew that Feli was into gossip but he didn't know he was this much into it.

"I don't have any questions at the moment, it's a good thing you have nothing on me." Ludwig sighed out. Feli blinked and then chuckled at him.

"I never said that." Feli smiled at Ludwig softly. Ludwig looked at Feli with wide eyes, "now let us hope I don't use any of that information I have on you. Let's hope you never decide to do anything to make me have to use that information." Feli stood up and walked away leaving a rather stunned Ludwig behind him. Gilbert walked into the room to see a quite shocked Ludwig standing in the middle of the kitchen. Gilbert shrugged and walked away.

-B-E-G-R-E-A-T-

**I feel pretty accomplished today! I was able to write a rather cool story today! I know I should be working on 'In a White Box' buuut I have no desire to finish it because I haven't received any new reviews for. I was hoping that someone would be all like oh hey look a bleach fanfic! buuuut noooo. Well anyway Review for chapter 2! Chapter 2 will be rather angst or quite violent. Heck I'll even throw in a free warning! In Chapter 2 there will be: Abuse, Strong Language, Inappropriate scenes for young children, blood, lots of it, Bad grammar, bad humor, OOCness (out of character), Evil OC's (witches), Hetalia OC's like Mexico, Alaska, Paris, and what not, Magic, supernatural stuff, death (no character death though), Vampires, other monsters...The list goes on you see. This story is a possible yaoi. I AM WARNING YOU I HAVE NO CLUE HOW THIS STORY WILL END! I AM THE KIND OF PERSON WHO TYPES WHEN A STORY COMES TO MIND OKAY. LET'S HOPE I CAN FINISH THIS STORY IN THIRTY CHAPTERS OR LESS. Well Read and Review.**

**Like it, Love it, Hate it, and Review it. If you flame oh well I will probably just throw them flaming games back at you in sheer amusement or probably argue with you until I prove my point. Anyway this is a work of Fiction made by a fan. Hence the reason it is called a fanfiction. Oh by the way in chapter 2 there will be an old lady she is an oc. You probably won't like her that much...well she only shows up once she dies anyway.**


End file.
